PAGES
by 1.krittika
Summary: some diary pages based on recent track n cid cant stop myself from writing shilpam take this as the treat u demanded


**Authors note:**

Hi guys u all may be shocked to c my story up again...I am in a brk its true... but after reading and hearing about the current scenario in the show cant sop myself from writing something..I didn't watch all the parts…. I can't permit myself to watching Abhijeet Daya breaking there frndship.

It may be YSPT…and I will be happy if it turns so..

But I don't agree that Shreya is responsible for this... people can bash me for this…duo fans will chew me up... fine but its truth... just think practically don't consider duo's but only two bestest frnd or even brother…. I will explain my POV further...

Now... this is an OS... no actually this some pages of diary…. Some people not given chance to express their feeling...some don't have courage to do so and some much hurt to be logical; expresses their feelings in diary... many things will be on my imagination.. so don't compare it to exact FW

Those pages tried to write…

**Story:**

**Diary,**

Aj aisa lag raha hey ki sab kuch khatam ho chukka hy..sach mey…itna lachar aur akela to 17 saal pehle khud ko kho k bhi nahi laga tha…aj meine apni jindegi jo kho di..

Daya ne mujhe kehne ka mauka bhi nahi diya..Daya ne? ha usi ne jisne humesha meri unkahi baat bhi samjha hey.. sayed meine hi kuch jyada expect kr liya tha…. Per meine kiu kiya aisa sun to leta yaar.. tera boss khudgarz hey per dhokebaj nahi.. meine khudgarji dikhai.. mein tujhe firse tuta hua nahi dekhna cahta tha… meine dekha hey purbi ki waqt sonali ki waqt ki teri haalat.. mein firse wo dahurana nahi cahta tha…

Tarika ne bhi mujhe galat kaha.. uska kehna hey ki ek do din ki dukh se bachane ke liye mein tujhe jindegi bhar ka dukh dene wala hu.. per meine socha tha mein jhut se hi sahi tujhe mana lunga Shreya se ijhar kerne ke liye…

Per tune soch liya meine dhoka diya..tujhe? pith piche bar kiya pith mey chora ghopa meine yeahi kaha na tune.. tujh pey?

Tu ake larta mujse..jhagerta.. cahe kuch bhi keh leta..tera haq hey.. cahe jis bajase hi ho meine tere dil ko chot pahuchai hey to ake larta per sun to leta meri baat… per mein kehta bhi kya.. nahi keh payunga mein shreya ki majburi tujhe nahi bata sakta

tu kehta tha na ki mujhe kisi ke agey apna dil kholna nahi ata…siway tere to tune suna kiu nahi..

meine serf socha ki firse kahi tera dil tut..

per nahi sayed mein hi galat tha.. dil to tuta…aur sayed meri hi bajase..

Tarika ne sahi kaha.. "Abhijeet do din ki chain ke liye tumne usse sab chupaya per isse sayed uski jindegi ki do ihem hissa hi usse chut gaya…aur aise mey usne apne pyar ki saath saath dost bhi kho diya..warna ager Shreya dur bhi ho jati tum to rehte na use sambhalne ke lye..aab to wo akela ho jayega na.."

Ha sayed wo thik hi keh rahi thi…mere ek qadam ne tujhe akela ker diya…

Aj mere pas Tarika ke alawa koi sahara nahi hey…thanks to Tarika ager wo bhi na hoti to sayed mein tut jata.. ha usne mujhe galat samjha per fir bhi meri baat suni aur sunne ki bad samjhi…

Waise aj se to sayed yeah diary hi hoga Tarika ke bad jisse mein sab kuch baat saku..apni dil ki haar baat… kiuki meine to apne hi haato se apne sahara ko dur ker diya…

Mujhme aur Mumbai mey rehne ki himmet nahi hey…transfer le lunga mein… ha ek waqt tha jab mein baat baat pey resignation dene ki baat kerta tha.. per tab mujhe pata tha mera Daya hey… mein akela nahi hu..

Aj mein bahut akela hu iss duty ka hi to sahara hey ise chor ne ki baat sochne ki bhi himmet nahi hey mere ander..

Logo ko pehchan milta hey bachpan mey..mere pas to wo pehchan hey nahi jo pehchan hey wo isi CID se aur Daya se tha…

Aab to serf senior inspector Abhijeet ka pehchan hi reh jayega…

Daya tujhe sayed kabhie Abhi ki kaami na khale per I will miss you… cahe jaha bhi chala jau fiqer rehegi teri…teri har khaber leta rahunga mein.. Freddy hey na…

Tere liye mein dhokebaj hu isiliye aab mein jo bhi kahu tujhe dikhava hi lagega..aur tujse aur wo sab sunne ki taqat nahi hey mujhme..isiliye dil mey hi kehta hu.. aab bhi waqt hey ek bar himmet juta ley…

Pata nahi uperwala humesha Daya ko iss pyar ke mamle mey dukh kiu deta hey..ajeeb hey yeah bhi. Ek aisa shaqs jiske dil mey rishte nibhane ka itna jasba..itni cahat sabke liye usike saath… wo pyar se pehle se hi darta hey aab to sayed pyar ke naam se bhi ubb jaye… mein to aab rahunga nahi..wo kahe yeah na kahe akela ho jayega bahut… naye dost to banaya nahi jata usse..aur aab to sayed dosti se bhi dur vagta rahe… kisise to kuch kehta nahi..kaash Shreya mil jaye use..koi to hoga use samjhne aur samjhane wala.. warna akela wo kaise jiyega.. bahut sentimental hey mera bhai..pata nahi bhagwan bhi kiu uski emotion se khelta rehta hey. Jaise mujhe Tarika se jindegi ke kuch nayi matlab mila Daya ko bhi to mil sakta tha na kisise? Aj bahut gusse mey hey wo per yeah gussa to isiliye hey na ki wo bahut hurt hey.. galti meri ho yeah na ho.. mere karan hurt to hua na Daya… pata nahi uss pagal ke qismat mey uperwale ne kisiko likha bhi hey yeah nahi.. kya bhagwan ko kisi larki ki qismat itni achi banana mey pareshani thi?

Mein chala jaunga..per humesha dua karunga ki Daya khush rahe…bahut khoya usne jindegi mey..kehta tha mujse usko sare rishte mil gaye aab to wo bhi

Aab bas transfer milne ki deri..kuch nahi reh gaya yeaha..

Nahi ek kaam hey… sab mere aur Daya ke bich ki iss mamle ki jimmeder Shreya ko man rahe hey…per yeah sach nahi hey..

Usne kya kiya..pyar..intejar nahi kiya to kerti kaise mere bewakoof bhai ne kabhi indirectly bhi kuch bola? Kuch bolne ko kaha to uss mahasay ko world war ki yaad agayi… Shreya bhi sayed darti hogi rejection se.. ager Daya yeah pata hote hue ki Shreya use cahti hey na keh paye to Shreya kaise keh dey..per fir bhi Shreya ne kehne ki koshis ki.. aur fir jab sab chutta gaya uski haat se to usne mera sahara liya..aur meine swarthy hoke serf apne bhai ka socha…

To fir Shreya ko kiu team se sunna pare..nahi kuch to kerna hoga.. juniors ki to khair choro per purane members ko samjhana hoga.. warna Shreya bhi to akeli par jayegi.. aur meine ager galat kiya bhi hey to Daya ke saath jitna usse jyada Shreya ki saath…

Iss Mumbai se mujhe bahut kuch mila..apne iss CID family se mujhe bahut kuch mila…per uss har rishte ki surawat hui thi Daya se..aur jab wo hi rishta nahi..rishta to dur wo to mujse baat bhi nahi kerna cahta… to iss Mumbai mey aur kya rakha hey..

Tarika.. ha yeah ek aisa naam hey jo aj bhi mujhe iss family se jore rakhta hey… per filhal mujhme itni taqat nahi hey ki mein eaha rahu.. sayed Tarika ke liye hi lautanga yeah fir use bhi apne saath…nahi yeah mein nahi keh sakkta.. per ha.. yeahi mera wajoot hey..mein apni jindegi ki sabsey ahem hisso ko chore jaraha hu… apni jindegi ko hi iss sapno ke nagri mey meine kho diya..

Sayed ek din laut k ayunga iss sabko dhundne..per aab mey vagna cahta hu… ha senior inspector Abhijeet bhi vag raha hey…apno se.. rishto se…

Aab koi nahi hey jo kehga 'Abhijeet tumhare liye kuch bhi' per koi kehta hey 'mujhe tumse koi baat nahi kerni koi safai nahi cahiye just leave'

**Hi diary**

Aj sayed mujhe yeah sab nahi kehna cahiye tha Abhijeet ko..per usne bhi to galti ki..overprotective and possessive hey wo Daya ke mamle mey per use sochna cahiye tha ager yeahi baat mere bareme Daya ne usse chupayi hoti to?

Per mein sayed kuch jyada hi hyper ho gayi… actually Abhijeet ko meine kabhie itna bebas nahi dekha..wo jo humesha apni ansuo ko chupata hey aur wo mere samne…pata nahi kya ho gaya mein kitna kuch bol gayi… fir samajh mey aya wo kitna akela ho gaya hey.. wo nahi dey paya wo chitthi.. majburi thi uski per aj koi nahi samjhega… sayed jab daya ko pata chalega sachai waqt hi bit jaye..

Kispe gussa ana cahiye pata nahi..sab apne jagah sahi hey per fir bhi sab galat hota jaraha hey..

Jo dosti missail thi sabke liye wo tutne ki kagar pey hey.. senior inspector Abhijeet the brain of Mumbai CID wants to go away from Mumbai branch…

ACP sir ke khilaaf bhi khare ho jate they yeah dono ek dusre ke liye….aur aab..

Per Daya ko bhi to galat nahi tehra sakti mein..ha Abhijeet mere liye special hey per mein isi bajase use sahi nahi keh sakti…

Ek bar dil ker raha hey Daya se baat karu per fir sochti hu sayed Abhijeet se jyada Daya hurt hey… Abhijeet ne ek dost khoya..cahe bajah jo bhi ho galti kuch hat tak uski bhi th..per Daya ne dost ke saath saath firse apne sapno ko khoya…

Abhijeet transfer le lega to sayed sabse dukh Daya ko hi hoga..usne keh to diya ki use faraq nahi parta per ACP sir se yeahi tak ki mujse bhi jyada use hi dukh hoga…

Abhijeet thik kehta hey pagal hey wo..sentimental bhi..

Abhijeet ko to sochna cahiye na kid aya kitna hurt hey..aur wo bhi use chor ke jaane ki baat ker raha hey..arey tum dono ek dusre ki wajood ho jaan ho yeahi kehte ho na..to?

I know Abhijeet is hurt.. sab kehenge mujhe uska saath dena cahiye…yeah fir do dosto ke bich nahi ana cahiye..

Per mujhe lagta hy ki pyar ka matlab yeah nahi ki wohi her waqt sahi ho… mujhe samjhana hoga…mein uski har faisle mey saath hu uski har dukh such ko baat sakti hu…per yeah faisla nahi lene dey sakti…

Abhijeet cant leave MUMBAI CID…MUMBAI CID ke liye hi…logo ko iss CID team pey bharosa kerte hey to inn teeno ki bajase..17 saal se CID Mumbai ko log bharosa kerte aye hey Abhijeet Daya aur ACP sir ke bajase…yeah teno neeb hey iss bharose ki…Abhijeet ko rukna hoga hi Daya ke liye mere liye ACP sir ke liye..

Boss ban ke na sahi Abhi ban ke na sahi Abhijeet ban ke hi use rehana hey apne bhai ki pass… mushkil waqt pey saath dene wale do dost aise nahi ja sakte dur…

Mujhe rokna hey use… aur Daya se bhi baat kerni hey.. Abhijeet ki girlfriend banke nahi serf Daya ke point of view ko janne ke liye..

Haa aj Daya gussa hey to use kuch nahi dikh raha..ki Abhijeet ne isi dukh se bachane ke liye jhooth kaha usse.. Abhijeet hurt hey use bhi nahi dikh raha ki Daya kin haalato mey yeahsab keh raha hey.. kiu aise react ker raha hey..per jaise hi dono ka dimaag shant hoga dono ko ek dusre ki jarurat hogi… per ager Abhijeet chala jay to sayed yeah dono pey he na-insaafi hogi..

Daya fir sayed kabhie kisi ko wo jagah na dey paye..aur Abhijeet to I'm sure angry touch me not ban jayega.. ek rishta aur do jindegi..bahut se sapne aur bahut se bharose tut jayega.. mujhe baat kerni hi hogi.. kal hi.. dono se… dono ko alag dhang se samjhana hoga..

Shreya ki majburi mein bata nahi sakti per kuch to kerna hi hoga

Bye goodnight sweet diary

**Hey diary**

Abhi ne aisa kiu kiya..ha..mujhe usse kabhie baat nahi kerni..mein.. nahi wo mera Abhi nahi hey.. he is just the senior inspector Abhijeet dhokebaj hey wo dhoka diya usne mujhe.. itni bari baat chupai usne? Kya kaha tha…wo larka cousin hey Shreya ki? Cousin… wo chitthi wo bhi nahi diya…kiu boss kiu? kiyu dhoke my rakha tumne mujhe? Mujhe samjhate rahe ki mein apni dil ki baat bata du aur fir aab.. Purvi ne nahi bataya mujhe.. thik hey.. Shreya ne aur tumne bhi? Shreya ne.. yeah nahi ki ekbar mil bhi le.. aur tum..? boss mein tut jata yaar per tum to they na.. humesha to samhaal liya mujhe.. per aab.. meine to apni sare rishte kho diye.. ha sahi hey ek aanath ko bhai banana ki bahut pari thi na…

Nahi Abhijeet you are a backstabber.. tumpe meine sabse jyada bharosa kiya khudse jyada and you… no mein tumhe maaf nahi ker sakta..aur kya keh rahe they tum ek bar sun lu tumhari baat kya sunu.. tum mujhe dukh se bacha rahe they aise? Aur bhi bari dukh ka samna kerwake? Aab tum cahe jo bhi kerlo I don't care.. u are just a colleague to me.. kabhie senior they,acha hota wohi tak rehne deta mein tumhe..

Meine aj tak Purbi ko maaf nahi kiya kiuki usne mere bhai pey shaq kiya..mere bhai..kahe ka bhai.. ager sach mey khoon ka rishta hota to Abhijeet kabhie yeah nahi kerta.. muh se bol dene se koi bhai thori ban jati hey..

Shreya tumne bhi aisa kiya..sab kehte they mujse ki tum mujse sacha pyar krti ho..tumse kehne se darta tha mey per pata nahi kab tumse dil laga baitha..galti ki meine.. ek bar keh deti ki gher se pressure hey..dekhti to sahi mein tumhara saath deta hu yeah nahi…mein to sabke khilaaf jake bhi tumhara saath nibhaya na. jab tumne DCP sir ko saath mey leke Abhi ko giraftaar kiya tab bhi meine tumhari baato ko suna.. samjha per tum?...kehti to thi ki mujhpe yakeen hey..to aj…pyar kerti thi bharosha nahi ker payi?

Nahi galti meri hi hey..meine bhi to tumse kabhie kuch kaha nahi…aur aj lagta hey sahi kiya…mere naseeb mey rishte hi nahi…ma baap bachpan mey gujar gaye.. bhai tha jo iss duty ke chakker mey dur ho gaye.. didi thi unhe bhi mera ek imander policewala banna khatka.. purbi ne kabhie mere sabse anmol rishte ko nahi samjha.. sonali ne istemal kiya mera aur aab…

Jis rishte ko anmol manta tha usne dhoka de diya saath chor diya..samjha diya ki kisi pey bharosa kerna gunah hey… aur tumne bhi apne gherwale ki baat manli..sahi kiya kitna intejar karogi tum..ek kayer ka? Ha bujdil ki tarah vagta hi to raha mein pyar se..isiliye aj pyar bhi bhaag gaya mujse..

Per Abhi..dosti mey to meine kabhie kaami nahi rakhi na? to fir dosti aur bhai ka rishte ne bhi majaq bana diya mere ahsas ka..kiu? acha kiya tumne Abhijeet bahut acha.. inn 17 saalo mey tum mere weakness ban chuke they.. tumhe khone se darta tha mein..khud bhi marne se darr ta tha tumhari aur Shreya ki soch ke..aab to mein ajad hu..koi bandhan nahi.. now only senior inspector Daya will be there.. no yaar..no bhai…

Serf duty ke liye hi jiunga..desh ko diye hue sare wade nibhaunga..baki sabne to mujse wadakhilafi ker liya.. but Abhijeet cahe jo bhi kehlo koi bhi kehle.. yeah umid nahi thi mujhe tumse.. I HATE YOU ABHIJEET I HATE YOU suna tumna… mujhe nafrat hey uss har dosti ki wade se jo meine tumse kiya tha.. tumne mere boss ko mere Abhi ko cheen liya.. kabhie maaf nahi karunga mein tumhe

**Diary,,**

Mere bajase serf mere bajase Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki beech yeah sab…kaash mein itni himmet ker pati ki gherwalo ko kahe saku..yeah Daya sir se khud baat ker saku…

Mein to Sidharth ki jindegi bhi kharab ker rahi hu.. kya karu.. rishta na tor sakti hu na nibha sakti hu…

Mein apne gherwalo ko kuch nahi keh payi..kya kehti? Mein kisise pyar kerti hu apne college life se.. wo aj mere saath hey..meri har mor pey saath dete hey per mujhe yeah nahi kehte ki wo mujse pyar kerte hey? Gherwale puchte to unse shaadi ki baat kare.. to kya kehti mein? Ki nahi unhe pyar se daar lagta hey?

Mein Daya sir se bhi kuch keh nahi payi kabhie..kya kahu? Unhe pata hey ki mein unse pyar kerti hu per kabhie unhone ijhar nahi kiya..jataya bhi nahi…purvi kehti hey mein bhi to ijhar ker sakti thi..arey jab Daya sir yeah pata hote bhi ki mein unhe cahti hu mujse nahi kehte to mein kaise kehdu? Unke rejection se darti thi mein..ager wo coldly keh dey ki nai dekho mein apne purane jindegi ki bajase pyar mey bharosa kho chukka hu..to min kya karungi? Meine socha jaisa chal raha hey chlne deti hu.. warna bekar mey awakard situation hoga hum dono ko saath mey kaam kerne mey problem hogi..

Daya sir ne bhi sayed yeahi soch liya…aur Abhijeet sir kehte they ki waqt ayega to sab thik ho jayega.. per waqt ne to kuch aur hi khel khela…

Per mein itni kamjoor kiu par gayi ki intejaar tak nahi ker payi..kya sach mey larki cahe jitni bhi agey bar jaye ma baap pey bojh hoti hey..aur majbur hoti hey harne pey? Mein mana ker sakti thi iss rishte ke liye baat tal jati per kitne din..ek mahine yeah do? Aj bhi ek ma baap lerki payda hote hi yeah kiu soch leti hey ki shaadi kerwani hey?

Dr. Tarika ne bhi intejer kiya..kiuki unhe yeah to pata hey ki Abhijeet sir himmet kare yeah na kare kehne ki wo unki pyar se dur nahi vagenge.. Abhijeet sir humesha indirectly yeah apne approach se unhe ehsas dilate rehte hey ki ha kuch hey unk dil mey.. per mein.,.kya kehti apne ma baap se kab tak intejaar kare wo…pata nahi..akhir iss intejar ka fal hey bhi yeah nahi pata nahi…

Ha mein yeah ker sakti thi ki gher se rishte ki baat chlte hi Daya sir se jake keh du..per kya kehti? Kis adhikar se kehti…fir bhi koshish to kiya.. pr qismat ne bhi saath nahi diya..

Per Daya sir iss sabki jimmeder Abhijeet sir ko man rahe hey kiu? Unhone to bas itna hi kiya ki Daya sir ko taklef na ho..cahe galat tarike se ho yeah sahi unhone to Daya sir ki bhalai ki hi sochi..

Aur aj Daya sir ko yaad ayi..ki Abhijeet sir unhe nahi bataya hey..jab wo kehte they ki ja shreya se dil ki baat keh dey tab kiu nahi suna apne..tab kiu nahi aye aap… ek baar aap ajate.. meri jindegi iss bhavander mey na phasti.. ek bar ajate uss din..ek bar sunlete apne dost ki baat aj aap dono mey behes nahi hoti..

Sir galti meri hey Abhijeet sir ki nahi..aur ager meri bad kisi ki galti hey to aapki.. mujhe saja mil raha hey aapko bhi..aur bhi saja dena hey to dijiye per yeah dosti mat toriye.. aap to apne gusse ke sahare jee lenge Abhijeet sir nahi reh payenge…umhe itna guilty mat feel karwaiye wo bhi uss baat ke liye jo galti unhone ki hi na ho.. please sir..

Sayed aap ki paas yeah meri aakhri maang hey…

**A/n: **guys please review…

I know u all may not like how I portray the thoughts.. and first time I am telling u r welcome to bash me… my writing..

I m having all this in my mind and nagging me in so I wrote it only for my peace of mind… there may be many typo prob as I typed the whole in one go that too in 50 mins only I don't know what I have written but I had expressed all my thoughts and pain…so pls review.. one word will be enf..if u read then just take a sec longer to type in..


End file.
